1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to include nested receptacles and, more particularly, to a nestable bucket extension.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a great deal of cleaning tasks that are performed with a bucket of water. These tasks range from the cleaning of small spills, to window washing, to the washing of automobiles and large trucks. A common trait with all of these cleaning tasks is the requirement of the user to bend over to reach the bucket while rinsing sponges, rags and the like. This repeated bending over places strains on the user""s back muscles. Also, when the bucket requires moving such as when moving to the next window or the other side of the car, the user is forced to lift the bucket and carry it. This action once again places stress and strain on not only the user""s back muscles but their leg and arm muscles as well.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a multi-purpose fishing bucket with a nesting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,651 issued in the name of Torkilsen et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,877 issued in the name of Hagan
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,148 issued in the name of Love
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,367 issued in the name of Erickson et al. describes a nestable container for hauling materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,357 issued in the name of Wenner et al. discloses a nestable bucket and caddy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,571 issued in the name of Wolff et al. describes a nestable bucket having lockable bails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,460 issued in the name of Thornton discloses a collapsible bucket with telescopic erecting members.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,735 issued in the name of Shaffer et al. describes the ornamental design for a combined bucket with nested containers and lid therefor.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an by which various cleaning tasks which require a bucket of water can be performed with reduced stress on users"" back, leg and arm muscles.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide for nestable bucket extension for aiding a user in various cleaning tasks which require a bucket of water can be performed with reduced stress on users"" back, leg and arm muscles.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, the present invention is an apparatus that provides for an elevated container to hold water and/or other cleaning compounds. It is designed to reduce the amount of bending over a user must do when washing cars, windows and the like. The primary components of the invention are two buckets, approximately five gallons in size, which are placed inside of one another and interconnected by two sliding tracks. This allows the inner bucket to be raised and locked into an elevated position. The lower bucket has a series of holes placed in its lower surface to prevent the accumulation of splashed water. A set of four casters, one of which is lockable, forms a base which allows the invention to be easily moved around and also to help from rolling away on any inclined surfaces. A small insert, suitable for smaller cleaning jobs, is placed inside the upper bucket.
The use of the present invention allows people who wash cars, clean windows or perform other cleaning tasks which require a bucket of water, the ability to perform such tasks in a manner which does not require repeated bending over to reach the bucket and the ability to move the bucket easily without lifting it.
Advantages of the present invention result in an elevated bucket for cleaning, allowing for raising of the bucket of water while washing cars, cleaning windows and the like, thereby eliminating bending over, reducing back strain and avoiding possible back injury.